Vacaciones con la Mafia
by kary chiba
Summary: El es miembro de la familia mas famosa de la mafia, ella la hija de la mujer que los puede hundir,el decide secuestrarla ,pero de verdad sera un secuestro? o solo seran una vacaciones con la mafia? MUCHO LEMMON Y HUMOR MAL SUMARY
1. Chapter 1

**VACACIONES CON LA MAFIA**

**Ninguno de los personajes, me pertenecen, al igual que esta gran historia la cual es propiedad de Hale Cullen Anna**

El es miembro de una de las familias más poderosas de la mafia, casinos, drogas y varios negocios más son los que manejan, ella es hija de la mujer que los puede hundir.

La familia Chiba era temida en varios ámbitos, Endimión Chiba era el jefe de esa familia y maneja uno de los grupos más poderosos, su esposa Gea era una mujer que pocos conocían ya que Endimión jamás dejaba que la vieran, y por lo regular cada mes estaba en alguna parte del mundo diferente, Darién es su hijo, el se estaba empezado a encargar de todo ya que su padre quería descansar un poco más, el tenia una hermana pequeña llamada Rey que vivía en new york y estudiaba diseño de modas, por obvias razones ella estaba extremadamente protegida, al grado que en la escuela había personas que se encargaban de cuidarla que se hacían pasar por sus compañeros de clases.

Todo estaba de maravilla hasta que la muerte de Alan Kou puso en riesgo a su familia y a la organización.

* * *

_**Bien chicas, este es el primer capítulo, espero que les guste….**_

_**Chau besos….**_


	2. problemas

**PROBLEMAS**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que esta historia…**

**DARIEN POV**

**-**Las cosas se salieron de control y Kou está muerto – dijo Fuchida.

-Eres un imbécil - le grite.

-Que pasa Darién?- pregunto Malachite, mi hombre de confianza y guardaespaldas.

-Regresa de inmediato Fuchida y atente a las consecuencias- no le di tiempo de contestar nada y colgué.

-Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar Malachite.

-Kou está muerto – dije golpeado el escritorio con mi puño.

-Qué hacemos?- pregunto mi amigo.

-Tenemos que reunir a todos, pero antes de eso, quiero mandar a alguien a investigar el maldito pueblo donde está escondido Kou-

-A quien vas a mandar?- pregunto mi amigo con duda.

-A Lita Kino- dije seguro.

-Quien es ella? – pregunto.

-Una mujer que se encarga de la seguridad de mi hermana y es hermana de Taiki.

-Confías en ella?

-Si completamente - conteste seguro.

-Así que esa misma noche llame a Lita y le di las instrucciones de lo que necesitaba, sabía que era una mujer que podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

-Lita se puso en contacto conmigo en dos días y medio, me informo con detalle todo lo que necesitaba saber, la hice regresar de inmediato, era hora de reunir a todas la organización para infórmales que los planes respecto a Kou habían cambiado.

**LA REUNION**

-El día de la reunión, Lita me entrego fotos de las personas que habían convivido con Kou el tiempo que estuvo escondido en ese pueblo, también logramos investigar que antes de ir a ese lugar, había viajado a Londres a contratar la caja de seguridad de un banco. Así que supusimos que ahí estarían las pruebas que podían destruirnos.

-En la reunión estaban las personas más importantes de la organización, empezando por mi padre que era la cabeza, también se encontraba Artemis Dazai que se encargaba de los casinos de Europa, Neflyte Masato que se encargaba de los casinos y drogas en México, Yaten se encargaba de parte de Japón, cada quien con su hombre de confianza.

-Espero me tengan buenas noticias- dijo mi padre tranquilamente.

-Por que esta reunión tan apresurada Darién?- pregunto Artemis.

-Tuvimos unos problemas con Kou – dije.

-Qué tipo de problemas?- pregunto mi padre.

-El imbécil de Fuchida, lo mato – respondí molesto.

-QUE?? – grito mi padre levantándose de su silla que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Tranquilo padre.

-Como tranquilo Darién?, si ese imbécil le dio esas pruebas a alguien estamos perdidos ¿lo sabes no?

-Sí, pero ya sabemos quién las tiene y te prometo que las tendrás aquí en dos semanas- dije seriamente.

-Como puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunto Yaten.

-Por que yo personalmente me encargare.

-Este problema ni siquiera debería de existir Darién – dijo Artemis gritándome.

-Si mal no recuerdo Kou también obtuvo información gracias a ti- Malachite contesto parándose a mi lado.

-Pero era obligación de Darién detenerlo antes- dijo Helios el brazo derecho de Artemis.

-Piensas que no hice mi trabajo- le grite poniendo mi mano en mi pistola que se encontraba sobre la mesa

-Pues si lo hubieras hecho nada de esto estaría pasado - me contesto Helios sacando el su arma.

-BASTA- grito mi padre nuevamente de pie – guarden sus armas ahora – volvió a gritar.

-Helios y yo guardamos nuestras armas.

-Dejen de comportarse como unos ladrones de calle por dios, esta es la última vez que permito esto Darién, ¿te queda claro?- pregunto mi padre.

-Si padre- conteste mirando a Helios.

-Y por favor Artemis, controla a tu gente, no quiero tener que volver a repetirlo- advirtió mi padre mirando a Helios.

-Tranquilo amigo que no volverá a suceder- dijo Artemis.

-Perfecto, tienes dos semanas para entregarme las pruebas Darién y espero que no haya derramamiento de sangre ¿entendiste? – dijo mi padre.

-Si padre, no te preocupes que no lo habrá.

-La reunión término y cada quien se fue a su destino, yo me fui a mi casa, donde había citado a Lita y Malachite.

-Que tienes planeado hacer? – pregunto Malachite.

-Iremos ah, Mizusu, Kioto, con esa mujer que tiene la prueba – dije sirviéndome un Brandy.

- ¿Porque estas tan seguro que nos las entregara?- pregunto Lita.

-Por qué, secuestraremos a su hija – dijo riendo.

-Me parece perfecto, - dijo Malachite brindando conmigo.

-Cuando nos iríamos?- pregunto Lita.

-Mañana mismo, si que preparen todo, quiero que después de que tengamos a la hija de Tsukino, el avión privado esté listo, la traeremos aquí.

-Cuando hablaras con esa mujer, Tsukino?- pregunto Mal.

-Mañana cuando me digan que ya tienen a su hermoso retoño.

-La verdad es que sabía que no había necesidad de secuestrar a la hija de esa mujer, pero desde que Lita me mostro las fotos de ella, me obsesione con tenerla, y eso haría la tendría.

-A la mañana siguiente, salimos muy temprano al pueblo de Mizusu, en el aeropuerto de Kioto ya nos esperaba un mercedes negro, con vidrios polarizados, en donde Mal y Lita se encargarían de secuestrar a Serena, mientras yo me iba en el deportivo rojo a hablar con su madre Ikuko Tsukino.

-Cuando recibí la llamada de Malachite diciéndome que tenían a Sere, toque en la puerta de la casa de Ikuko.

-Buenas tardes- dijo ella- ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

-Soy Darién Chiba.

-Que hace aquí?- pregunto asustada.

-Así que sabe quien soy - pegunte divertido.

-Allan me hablo de usted- dijo con miedo.

-Puedo pasar, no creo que sea muy cómodo que sus vecinos se enteren de nuestra conversación – dije cortésmente.

-Pase- dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

-Pase a su casa, que era bastante simple, me senté en el sillón se su sala que se conformaba de dos sillones y ella se sentó frente a mí.

-Que quiere de mi- dijo la mujer directamente.

-Ok seremos directos, quiero las pruebas que Kou tenia de nosotros – dijo sin rodeos.

-No sé que me habla- dijo la mujer con duda.

-Si lo sabe, y tiene dos semanas para ir por ellas a la caja de seguridad que Kou puso a su nombre en Europa, si no me las entrega yo le quitare a usted algo que ama mucho - dije con mas burla.

-A que se refiere? - pregunto ella levantándose del sofá-

-Saque un sobre de mi saco - aquí tiene el dinero para el viaje, si en dos semanas no regresa, no volverá a ver a su adorada Serena - dije poniendo el sobre en la mesa.

-Maldito bastardo - grito ella intentando golpearme. Pero la detuve de los brazos.

-No lo intente señora, porque lo me haga a mi ahora se lo hare a su hija después, no lo olvide dos semanas – dije y Salí de ahí.

-Me fui directo al aeropuerto, ya tenían a Sere en el avión, ella también estaba enterada de quien eramos nosotros.

-Cuando subí al avión, ella no dejaba de insultar a Malachie.

-Qué pasa?- pregunte.

-Que esta chica me ha dicho mas insultos en una hora que los que me han dicho en toda mi vida- dijo Malachite.

-Maldito infeliz me vas a matar verdad? - pregunto ella parándose para golpearme.

-Cálmate fierecilla - dije tomándola de las muñecas.

-Que me van a hacer? - pregunto tratando de calmarse.

-Nada, solo estarás de vacaciones dos semanas, cuando tu madre nos de lo que buscamos, volverás a su lado- dije sentándola.

-Me lo promete? - pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te lo prometo - dije secando una lágrima que se había derramado.

-¿Por qué a él si le crees y a mí no?- pregunto Malachite como un niño chiquito.

-Por que él es guapo -dijo Lita riendo.

-Mira Sere, ¿te puedo decir Sere verdad? - pregunte lo mas tiernamente que pude.

-Ella solo asintió.

-Te doy mi palabra que nada malo te va a pasar – dije tomándola de la mano.

**SERE POV**

-Cuando Salí de la escuela, me sentía extraña, como observada, pero pensé que eran mis ideas, ese día no había podido llevar mi viejo Corbet por que no quiso encender en la mañana, así que decidí caminar un poco, cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba, intente gritar pero no pude ya que sentí algo en mi boca y mi nariz, después comencé a ver todo negro y no supe mas.

-Cuando desperté estaba como en un avión, ahí estaba un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabello rubio platinado y tez morena, con una mujer que era hermosa, de verdad era hermosa, delgada, de cabello castaño y ojos Verdes.

-Quienes son ustedes? - pregunte asustada.

-Tranquila pequeña no te va a pasar nada - dijo la mujer.

-Mi familia no es de dinero, si lo que quieren es un rescate por mí.

-No queremos dinero, sabemos que no lo tienes - dijo el hombre.

-Entonces ¿qué demonios quieren? – grite.

-Algo que tu mama tiene, que nos pertenece – dijo nuevamente el hombre.

-Ustedes son los que mataron a Allan, son unos malditos infelices asesinos - dije intentando golpearlo pero él me detuvo de inmediato y me volvió a sentar.

-Con esa boquita comes niña?- pregunto el hombre.

-No estúpido, me la quito para comer, animal - conteste llena de sarcasmo.

-Valla que eres valiente - dijo la castaña riendo.

-Me van a matar verdad - dije tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Te juro que no - dijo nuevamente el hombre.

-No te creo infeliz.

-Te lo prometo - dijo el seriamente.

-Si claro si te creyera, también creería que la luna es de queso estúpido - dije viéndolo fijamente.

-En ese momento subió un hombre era hermoso, perfecto que digo hombre, un perfecto dios griego, me quede atontada por un momento, hasta que el otro hombre me saco de mi hermosa alucinación.

-Respira - dijo en tono de burla.

-Cállate estúpido - le respondí.

-Qué pasa? - hablo mi dios con una voz aterciopelada.

.Que esta chica me ha dicho más insultos en una hora, que los que me han dicho en toda mi vida - dijo el grandote.

-Me entro una rabia cuando me di cuenta que él era el jefe del que nos hablaba Allan.

-Maldito infeliz me vas a matar verdad? - le grite parándome para golpearlo.

-Cálmate fierecilla - contesto tomándome de las muñecas.

-Que me van a hacer? - pregunte tratando de calmarme.

-Nada, solo estarás de vacaciones dos semanas, cuando tu madre nos de lo que buscamos, volverás a su lado - me dijo sentándome de nuevo.

-Me lo promete? - pregunte con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Te lo prometo - dijo secando con su mano una lágrima que me había traicionado y se había salido.

-Porque, a él si le crees y a mí no?- pregunto el grandote como si fuera un niño regañado.

-Porque él es guapo -dijo la castaña.

-Mira Sere, te puedo decir Sere verdad? - pregunto, claro que sí, pero que él podía decirme como se le diera la gana me dije mentalmente.

-Solo pude mover la cabeza de manera aprobatoria.

-Te doy mi palabra que nada malo te va a pasar – dijo tomándome de la mano, por dios hasta electricidad paso por mi cuerpo cuando me toco.

-Me di cuenta realmente que estaba en un avión cuando, dijeron que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, yo no quería ni respirar, estaba muerta de nervios, pero no de miedo , no sé por qué Darién no me daba miedo, sabía que así se llamaba porque Allan nos lo había dicho, La verdad es que ni siquiera me atrevía a preguntar a donde me llevaban.

-No sé cuánto tiempo paso, solo supe que habíamos llegado por que nos pidieron que volviéramos a abrochar nuestros cinturones porque íbamos a aterrizar.

-Cuando bajamos del avión, una limosina nos esperaba, el me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a subir a la limosina, vi que sus amigos no venían con nosotros.

-El grandote y la castaña no vienen con nosotros? - pregunte tímidamente.

-No - dijo con una sonrisa que juro me paro el corazón - y por cierto creo que no me he presentado correctamente soy Darién Chiba - dijo nuevamente con esa sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy

-Bueno pues tu a mí ya me conoces – claro tarada él sabe todo de ti me dije mentalmente.

-Y el grandote, como tú lo llamas es Malachite mi brazo derecho y la castaña es Lita – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ahh, pues como no se presentaron - dije disque molesta.

-Bueno pues si los insultaste todo el tiempo, pues nos les diste oportunidad – dijo con burla.

-A ella no la insulte, nada mas a él- dije en mi defensa.

-Me parece bien - dijo riendo.

-A donde me llevas? - valla por fin preguntas dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

-A mi casa - dijo serio.

-Ahh – fue el único sonido que salió de mí.

-Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, hasta que llegamos a una hermosa mansión, la verdad es que quede impresionada, cuando entramos, quede aun mas atontada por dentro era hermosa, parecía que era un casa de cuento.

-Ven - dijo tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndome a la parte de arriba.

-Entramos a una hermosa habitación, la cama era enorme, esa cama no cabía ni en la sala de mi casa, tenía un edredón blanco, que daban ganas de correr y brincar sobre la cama.

-Aquí vas a dormir - dijo susurrándome al oído, eso hizo que dejara de respirar otra vez.

-No tengo ropa - dije intentando alejarme de él.

-Por mi puedes dormir desnuda - dijo con voz ronca.

-Ja ja que gracioso - respondí nerviosa.

-Tranquila – dijo en tono de burla, se acerco a un cajón y saco una playera blanca – ponte esto – dijo extendiéndomela – el baño está ahí.

-Gracias - dije metiéndome de inmediato al baño.

-Cuando estuve sola en el baño, me senté en el piso trate de calmarme lo más posible, tenía que acomodar mis ideas lo más posible, tenía que hacerme a la idea que el dios griego era el malo de la película, y que yo estaba aquí secuestrada, aunque había una estúpida vocecita en mi cabeza, que me decía que lo único malo que me haría sería causarme un infarto, cada vez que me sonreía, pero tenía que callar a esa vocecita que me confundía mas, tome aire suficiente, me levante y no pude resistirme a tomar un baño, eso me calmaría y haría que pensara con más claridad, cuando Salí de bañarme me puse la playera que él me había dado, me quedaba muy chica, estaba segura que a él ni siquiera le entraba, en estos momentos odiaba no soportar dormir con sujetador y precisamente hoy me había puesto la tanga mas diminuta que había encontrado, esta tanga a nada era lo mismo, me vi en el espejo y jale la playera un poco hacia abajo a ver si se hacia un poco grande, pero no, me imagine que el ya no estaría en la habitación , así que Salí del baño despreocupadamente.

-Pero oh sorpresa, el definitivamente me quería matar, estaba ahí parado, viendo no se qué cosa ni me importaba, sin playera solo con un pantalón negro que me imagine era su pijama que se quedaba en sus hermosas caderas afiladas, cuando volteo a verme, sentí que ahora si moría, tenía un pecho hermosamente adornado con unos pectorales perfectos y un abdomen trabajado como si se lo hubieran hecho a mano, confirmado el era un dios.

-Estas bien? - pregunto acercándose a mí.

-Trague en seco y logre responder – si - bastante mal pero lo logre.

-Estas roja- dijo divertido.

-Es que tengo calor - dije rápidamente.

-Puedes quitarte todo - dijo aun más cerca de mí.

-No gracias - conteste nerviosamente - bueno pues ya me voy a dormir así que buenas noches - dije esperando que se fuera.

Claro acuéstate, en un momento voy - dijo volteándose a ver no que cosa nuevamente pero me quede en shock, como que en un momento viene, digo si esta hermoso y si es un dios, pero yo en mi vida he dormido con un hombre, bueno ni siquiera he besado a uno.

-Perdón? - pregunte con la esperanza de haber oído mal.

-Que en un momento voy a acostarme – repitió tranquilamente.

-Conmigo? – pregunte como retrasada.

-Pues esa es mi cama - dijo señalándola - así que acuéstate y en un momento voy ok - dijo levantando la ceja.

-Pero - intente decir, pero él me interrumpió.

-Tranquila, que no te hare nada ok, esta noche tienes que descansar, mañana tendrás un día agitado - no supe en qué momento ya me tenía en la cama, no podía creer que cuando él hablaba el mundo se me detuviera, por dios tenía que concentrarme y recordar que él era el malo.

-Sin decir nada más, me acosté, lo más pegada a la orilla, pasaron como 15 minutos cuando sentí su cuerpo en la cama y al siguiente instante su brazo rodeaba mi cintura, me quede quieta no quería ni respirar, así que intente tranquilizarme pero no podía y él lo sintió.

-Tranquila Sere, no pasara nada - susurro en mi oído, nuevamente me quede callada y cerré mis ojos, tenía que intentar dormir.

* * *

_**Ok, chicas acá les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste…**_

_**Gracias a todas por seguir esta historia, muchas gracias besos…**_

_**Besos a todas, chau nos leemos…**_


	3. Secuestrada?

**SECUESTRADA?**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO PERTENECEN**

**DARIEN POV**

-En la mañana que desperté me sentí como hace mucho no me sentía, tranquilo, Sere tenía su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras yo la abrazaba con un brazo y nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, sentir su aroma, la suavidad de su piel, me provoco una erección instantánea, pero no quería apresúrame con ella quería que todo fuera lento, sabía que era virgen y era la primera vez que yo estaría con una, así que con ella tendría más atenciones que con mis demás "amigas" por así llamarlas.

-Ella comenzó a moverse así que sabía que en cualquier momento despertaría, cerré mis ojos para que pensara que estaba dormido, y de hecho a los pocos minutos despertó.

-Buenos días mi dios griego- dijo ella.

-Dios griego? Me causo ternura que me llamara así, me sentí bien, después sentí como se alejaba de mí, pero yo no quería así que "desperté" y la jale nuevamente a mi lado.

-Bueno días fierecilla- dije.

-Hola - dijo poniéndose roja de inmediato.

-¿Como dormiste? – pregunte abrazándola de nuevo.

-Bien gracias - contesto sin moverse un milímetro.

-Por qué no te bañas, desayunamos y salimos, ¿te parece?.

-Si claro - dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Ella de inmediato se levanto y se metió al baño, yo también me levante y me fui al baño de una de las habitaciones de visitas, me di una larga ducha de agua fría, cuando Salí llame a Lita porque necesitaba que me acompañara a comprarle un guardarropa a Sere y yo no sabía nada de eso, y Rey estaba muy lejos, Lita de inmediato acepto, Sere ya había tardado mucho en bajar a desayunar, cuando pensaba en ir a buscarla ella apareció.

-Lo siento- dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Que tienes, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-Es que me perdí- dijo con pena, eso causo que yo riera.

-No te rías, no es mi culpa que tu casa sea tan grande y no halla letreros indicando el camino- dijo molesta.

-Perdón, tienes razón tenía que decirte donde estaba el comedor, lo siento - me disculpe sinceramente solo que se veía tan tierna y jamás había conocido a nadie que se perdiera en una casa.

-Anda vamos a desayunar que Lita no tarda en llagar - le indique donde tenía que sentarse.

-Durante el desayuno puede platicar un poco más con ella.

-Y dime ¿te gusta Mizusu?- pregunte.

-Pues no conozco muchos lugares para poder decirte si me gusta o no- dijo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Serena?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

-17 y tú?

-26 – conteste con miedo a que le molestara mi edad.

-Yo en junio cumplo los 18- dijo emocionada.

-Le iba a preguntar que quería de regalo cuando llego Lita.

-Buenos días- dijo Lita.

-Buenos días - dijimos Sere y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Lista? - le pregunto Lita a Sere.

-Lista ¿para qué? – pregunto con miedo en los ojos.

-Vamos a ir de compras - dijo ella emocionada.

-¿De compras? ¿Para qué? – pregunto.

-Por que hoy, en la noche vamos a salir – interviene yo.

-¿A dónde? – pregunto.

-Me gire a ver a Lita – al Minuet – respondí.

-Valla – dijo Lita.

-¿Valla qué? - Pregunto Sere con curiosidad.

-Que de verdad te quieren consentir – respondió Lita, a lo que Sere se sonrojo.

-Ten Lita - le dije extendiéndole una tarje de crédito - espero gasten hasta reventarla - le dije.

-Tranquilo, que no hace falta que lo digas – dijo ella levantando a Sere.

-¿Tu, no vienes? – pregunto.

-No, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero comeremos juntos lo prometo.

-Vámonos - dijo Lita jalando a Sere.

-Sabía que Lita, le daría ciertos consejos a Sere, por lo menos ya sabía, que yo le gustaba, así que esta noche la conquistaría completamente.

**SERE POV**

-Lita me jalo casi hasta la salida, cuando vi un hermoso, auto convertible rojo, ella me indico que me subiera, así lo hice, ella me daba más miedo que el canoso (así le pude a Malachite).

-Bueno y a ¿dónde vamos?- pregunte.

-A todas las tiendas de Tokio - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me percate que alguien nos venía siguiendo y se lo dije.

-Creo que nos vienen siguiendo – dije asustada.

-Lo sé - contesto tranquilamente.

-¿Como que lo sabes? vamos a regresar, no nos vallan a secuestrar – dije como si yo no estuviera secuestrada ya.

-Cálmate - dijo ella riendo.

-¿Como cálmate? Digo, no sería muy buen que me secuestraran de mis secuestradores – dije molesta – ella solo rio.

-No te rías, no es gracioso - dije molesta-

-Cálmate, ellos no te quieren secuestrar, es la gente que Darién mando para cuidarte - dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Cuidarme? - pregunte con duda.

-Mira no estás secuestrada, digo, que secuestrador manda a su víctima de compras y le dice que agote la tarjeta eh - dijo divertida.

-Yo no pude decir nada mas, la verdad es que, me gustaba como me trataba Darién, era dulce, pero él era el malo, que había matado a Alan, que bueno Alan no había sido un santo y también había andado en negocios turbios, por eso había ido a refugiase a Mizusu, estaba confundida, Alan siempre había dicho que Darién era un hombre despiadado pero yo no lo veía así, y no por cómo era físicamente, sus ojos me lo decían, tenía una alma muy tranparente, que bueno todo depende del cristal con que se mire y mi cristal se empañaba mucho cuando estaba con él.

-Llegamos - dijo Lita emocionada.

-Estábamos en una calle de renombré, y había tiendas de marcas reconocidas por todos lados, wow esto solo lo había visto en las películas, la verdad es que no sabía qué demonios hacíamos aquí.

-Ven - dijo Lita que ya se había bajado del auto.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?

-De compras, ya te lo dije – repitió.

-¿Pero aquí? es muy caro – dije reconociendo marcas como Channel, Armani y otras más.

-¿Y? – pregunto.

-Pues que no quiero que gastes mucho en mi.

-Tranquila ok – dijo bajándome del auto y arrastrándome a una tienda.

-No sé cuantas horas pasamos en las tiendas, lo único que sabía es que mis pies estaban molidos, me había hecho probarme no se cuanta ropa, alguna que de verdad era demasiado cara para tan poca tela que tenia, después hizo que compráramos zapatos, como para no repetir par en un año, de verdad que ella se había tomando enserio lo de reventar la tarjeta, la verdad es que estaba molida, y por alguna extraña razón yo ya quería estar con Darién, entramos a joyerías y a mil lados, pero mi muerte fue cuando entramos a una tienda VICTORIA´S SECRET y valla que ella disfrutaba con mi sonrojo, pero es que escogía cada cosa que nada mas de imaginarme dentro de ellas me daba pena, lo mas tapado que me compro, fue un disque camisón blanco, que llegaba apenas debajo de mis nalgas, totalmente transparenten y que se usaba con tanga, por dios eso era lo más ¿tapado?. Yo quería escoger conjuntos más sencillos, de pantalón que se encontraban ahí, pero cada vez que escogía uno ella me lo quitaba.

-Lita y si mejor duermo desnuda, digo es lo mismo que si me pongo esto - dije levantando el conjunto blanco.

-Claro que no, le quitas el chiste - dijo ella escogiendo un negro que daba miedo.

-¿Chiste a qué?

-Olvídalo Sere - contesto y siguió viendo más conjuntos.

-Me compro tangas de todos los colores que había a juego con los brassieres, era difícil seguirle el ritmo, que muchas de la tangas era más bien dos hilos, pero ella no me dejaba refutar nada, después de casi cuatro horas, 13 cajas de zapatos, 8 bolsas de victoria secret llenas, 6 porta vestidos, dos bolsas de cosméticos de Elizabeth arden y Chanel y no sé cuantos perfumes, mi cuerpo pedía un descanso, se lo iba a sugerir cuando su celular sonó, ella contesto no que le dijeron, que solo respondió un ok en15 minutos y colgó.

-Vámonos - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿A dónde? – pregunte.

-A comer con Darién – respondió.

-No van a caber todas estas bolsas en tu auto – le comente.

-Ya lo sé – dijo levantando la mano.

-Las personas que nos habían estado siguiendo se acercaron, ella les dio las bolsas, y dijo que las llevaran a la casa de Darién, ellos no dijeron de inmediato tomaron las bolsas y se fueron, nos subimos a su auto y nos fuimos.

-¿Donde vamos a comer? – pregunte.

-En el restaurante de la familia Chiba – respondió.

-Ahh - dije como si yo supiera cual es el famoso restaurante la familia.

-Es de comida italiana, te va a encantar - agrego notando que me había dejado igual.

-Ok - fue lo único que dije, cuando llegamos, de inmediato se acercaron dos hombre al auto, los cuales me sacaron un susto de muerte, unos de ellos se me quedo viendo con curiosidad.

-¿Está bien señorita? - pregunto abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Aja- fue lo respondí, genial Sere ahora es confirmado no nada más respondes como retrasada era una me dije internamente.

-Tranquila ellos son la seguridad del restaurante – dijo Lita tomándome de la mano.

-Ahh - deja de hacer solo sonido me dije internamente.

-Cuando entramos nos dirigimos a una parte privada del restaurante, donde estaba Darien con el canoso ósea Malachite.

-Hola señoritas - dijo mi dios griego acercándose a mí.

-Buenas tardes – respondí.

-¿Que tal las compras?- pregunto besando mi mejilla, a lo que mi pulso se acelero como nunca.

-Serena no es una mujer normal – dijo Lita.

-Claro que soy normal, que no me gusten comprar como loca compulsiva no es lo mismo - dije en mi defensa, mientras Darién me sentaba junto a él.

-Una mujer que no le gusten las compras, eso es nuevo – dijo Malachite.

-La verdad es que si, cada vez me gusta mas dijo - Darién en mi oído.

-Jaja - salió una risa tonta, no es posible dije mentalmente.

-Bueno pero no te arrepentirás cuando la veas esta noche - dijo Lita.

-Con lo que se ponga se ve hermosa - dijo Darién poniendo una mano en mi pierna, por dios este hombre iba a hacer que yo le suplicara que me tocara.

-La comida pasó de lo más tranquila, Darién me dijo que Lita me llevaría a la casa que, el tenia asuntos que atender, que estuviera lista a las 8:00 porque teníamos reservación a las 8:30-

-Nos despedimos, pero él me dio un corto beso en los labios apenas un toque, que detuvo mi corazón por segundos, mi primer beso dije internamente, Lita se dio cuenta que lo veía seguramente como una idiota y me jalo fuera del restaurante, cuando ya nos dirigíamos a la casa de Darién.

-¿Te tiene loca? verdad

-No - conteste por reflejo.

-Sí y yo soy virgen - dijo riendo.

-Pues yo si - le confesé.

-Lo sé - me respondió.

-¿Como lo sabes? - pregunte curiosa.

-Por que te quedaste como tonta ahorita que te dio un beso – dijo como si fuera obvio

-¿El, se habrá dado cuenta? - Pregunte nerviosa.

-Lo más seguro.

-Y¿ qué hago? – no sabía porque pero sentí que ella podía confiar.

-Déjate llevar, la vida solo se vive una vez y en un mundo como el de Darién se vive cada día como si fuera el último - me confesó.

-El me gusta mucho, pero una parte de mi cerebro me dice que él es el malo y la otra me dice que no – dije confundida.

-Mira se que nos tachan de ser los malos del mundo, pero a pesar de que no hacemos cosas muy legales, sabes a cuantas familias mantiene Darién, si que casi nadie sepa, con dinero limpio, o por ejemplo Endimión, tiene un hospital donde toda la atención es gratuita y eso también es con dinero limpio - me conto Lita.

-Y si son bueno porque mejor no se dedican a otra cosa – pregunte.

-Por que no es tan fácil Serena, una vez que estas en esto no sencillo salir o más bien diría imposible- dijo seria.

-Ayúdame - le dije.

-¿A qué?- pregunto con duda.

-Quiero que Darién me vea linda esta noche – dije.

-Perfecto - dijo emocionada.

* * *

_**Bueno chicas acá esta el capitulo, espero que les guste.**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi gente, a mi país, que en este momento estamos pasando mal, pero saldremos adelante, como siempre lo hacemos, somos chilenos y como buenos chilenos, nos vamos a levantar, no es la primera ni la última vez que nos sucederá y como siempre nos levantaremos…"VAMOS CHILE" ke se puede…**_

_**Bueno me despido, de todas ustedes por esta ocasión, cuídense mucho, nos leemos pronto besos…**_

_**AGUANTE CHILE…..**_


End file.
